


Drifting Into The Warmth Of Darkness

by Wolfish160



Series: Newborn [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon AU, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Mikasa Ackerman, Demon Sex, Hell, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Top Eren Yeager, angel erwin smith, ereri, ereri demon au, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfish160/pseuds/Wolfish160
Summary: Sequel to Hell's SakeNow that Levi has become one of them, a fiend, he must become familiar with his new instincts. Specially, the instincts that come along with being mates with the fiend Eren. But when Eren starts their mating straight away, he breaks one of Hell's most important rule that causes trouble with a certain angel. And soon Levi comes face to face with the "Beast" in order to complete their mating.Add on: Treat Me Like An Animal





	Drifting Into The Warmth Of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was mainly inspired by the song Beast by Mai Martina. I've literally renamed this four times! It started out with "Beast", then "When The Sun Goes Down, The Beast Comes Out", and "One Look And You're Mine". And finally I came up with this while describing a scene you'll read later on. I swear I could write a story and be 100 chapters in and still not know a name! XD Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

_“One look and you're mine_

_Keep your eyes on me now_

_'Cause when the stars align_

_You might bring the beast out_

_Nowhere to run boy, run come here right now_

_Right now, right now_

_'Cause when the sun goes down, the beast comes out_

_Comes out, comes out”_

 

They say Hell was a place of cruelty and a never ending punishment for all the sins you’ve committed. Well that’s _bullshit_. I couldn’t help but feel like I was floating on a cloud of pleasure coated with pure lust. And that was all thanks to the energizing fiend with golden irises that just wouldn’t give up on pleasuring the hell out of me. At the moment I am chest first into the black grains of the ground while being visiously rammed from behind by the one and only fiend. I cried out as Eren hit that amazing spot inside of me, pushing me into the bliss of overstimulation.

“E-E-Eren! A-Ah...f-f-f-fuck~”

“Hold on a little longer my love,” Eren grunts as he gives a bone breaking thrust. “I’m almost done with claiming you completely.” All I can do is whimper as my cock twitches, cum drips from the tip and into the puddle of cum already beneath it. This was what, the fifth, sixth round since the very first one? I sobbed in pleasure as the fiend towering over me finally spilled another round of his seed into me with a low growl. I gasped for breath I didn’t need, slumping over on my side after Eren had removed his pierced cock from my hole. I closed my eyes in tiredness as I tried to calm my unbeating heart. I hummed as I felt Eren stroke my pointed tail with care making a pleasant shiver go up my spine. “You did so well Levi.” The praise was a purr from Eren’s lips.

    “As much as I enjoyed that, please tell me it’s over.” I croaked out, my voice shot from all my screaming. “I don’t think my body can take anymore.” I added, turning over onto my back in the pleasantly cold sand. Eren chuckled to himself as he looked over my body with a smile on his lips.

“Yes it’s over, the beast is tamed for now.” Eren mused running a clawed hand along my waist. My face scrunched up in confusion at the fiend’s odd wording.

“Beast?” Eren hummed as he began to roll his shoulders and the cracking and shifting of bones became audible. I watched him in confusion and worry as he grit his fangs together as if he was in pain. He ripped his hand away from my waist and instead dug it into the dark sand beneath us. I sat up, placing a hand on Eren’s back and gasping as I felt something shifting underneath his skin. A shudder suddenly went through the fiend’s body and the moving underneath my hand came to a stop. Eren finally relaxed as he huffed and glanced into my concerned filled eyes. He gave me a small smile and had pulled me into his lap within the blink of an eye.

“Yes, beast. Even though I’ve claimed you thoroughly, our mating is not yet complete. You see this isn’t my complete form, I have rather dashing wings. And the more rogue part of me, the beast, won’t be satisfied until you’re bred by him in his bed.” A growl surfaced in Eren’s throat at his last words sending a tingling, I’m more than familiar with by now, to my shoulder blades. I squirmed in the fiend’s lap as it felt like something underneath the skin there was trying to free itself. Eren stroked my back calming the weird feeling almost instantly. “Your wings want to come out and play, unfortunately they’ll have to wait until I get out of the mess I’m sure I’ve created.” I leaned into Eren as I quirked a brow up at him.

“Hmm and what’s that?” Eren looked at me with his golden eyes.

“I broke one of our rules, don’t mate a newborn that has yet to leave the Sinners Hall.”

“Wouldn’t you have technically broke that by helping me commit my sin anyways?” The fiend shook his head.

“You’re not considered a newborn until you’re a fiend. Therefore, me fucking you into oblivion after you completed your transformation was a big no no.” I blushed slightly and looked to the side where our tails seemed to be dancing with one another.

“Why’s it such a big deal?” I asked trying to make the red in my cheeks disappear, this fiend was doing things to me that no one has ever been able to.

“At the beginning, fiends would seek out sinners who were lust driven into Hell, like you, and would trick them into mating them. This started wars among fiends until eventually the rule was made and it hasn’t been broken in thousands of years.” While Eren was filling me in he had snuck a hand into my hair and was massaging the irritated skin around my newly formed horns. It made me relax into his lap further as I hummed in satisfaction.

“Well until now.” I teased with a smirk blinking up at Eren. He playfully rolled his eyes with the shake of his head.

“And it’s all your fault for being so tasty, I just couldn’t resist.” The brunette teased back, giving my bare ass a playful pinch. I smack Eren’s shoulder at the pinch rolling my eyes as I move them back to our now intertwined tails. I felt Eren bending forward over me as his lips were pressed against my cheek. My lips twitch barely upwards at the sweet gesture as I turned my head so my lips brushed against his. Eren’s lips turned up as he dove forward not wasting any time to get a taste of my lips. Suddenly, a loud crack thunder rang through the deserted area startling me, causing my lips to jerk away from the fiends. The brunette didn’t react much to the noise as he turned his head and gave a low growl, covering me with his arms.

“Eren.” A dangerous, feminine voice echoed through the area, just as loud as the thunder. I wiggled my head underneath Eren’s chin so I could catch a glimpse of this newcomer. An aura of red surrounded the stranger in the darkness as it stocked towards us with furious steps and agitated tail movements. When she reached us she stopped her charging and shot a nasty glare first at Eren and then right at me. Frowning I met her with my own glare as I finally took in her appearance. Eyes and hair as black as the sand sticking to my skin with red drapes of fabric barely covering the necessary parts of her body, that flowed in the nonexistent wind. I could also tell she was a fiend with the horns perched on her head and the tail that was still swishing around in annoyance. When the daggers, called eyes, moved back to Eren was when she finally spoke. “What have you done?” She hissed, similar to a snake.

“Mikasa,” Eren growled, what I assumed was the woman’s name. “I did nothing wrong.” Her eyes became even blacker, if that was even fucking possible.

“Nothing?! You breed a newborn before it had even left this room!” Mikasa shouted, baring her sharp fangs when she finished. I felt Eren’s jaw move against my head as he also gritted his teeth, letting out a growl I’ve never heard from him. The terrifying growl should’ve scared the shit out of me, but instead it seemed to calm me. The hell?

“That _it_ you referred to is my mate! I demand you treat him with more respect than you have for me.” I could hear the venom laced in those words. “I asked for permission after he had completed his transformation. And our mating isn’t even completed as of right now so stop scolding me, I’m not stupid.”

“You still began your mating here! You should’ve waited until you left the Sinners Hall.”

“You know I can’t control the beast! I would’ve ripped everyone apart if I left in his unsatisfied mood.” He snapped like a wip, finally silencing Mikasa. I watched as her black eyes soften slightly, sympathy shining in them. Eren looked away from her, pushing me out from under his chin as he gazed at the ground. My eyes moved to him, observing the annoyance and anger caused by the other fiend. A thought out of nowhere entered my mind, and it was almost like I knew exactly why Eren was so upset. And at the realization I lifted my head to catch Mikasa’s attention, letting the words tumble out as they pleased.

“Stop feeling sorry for him,” I deadpanned getting a little indication that I had shocked her. Eren lifted his head glancing in my direction at the sound of my voice, his surprise more obvious. “He’s a big boy, he can take care of himself. Actually, he already did by breaking an important rule in order to protect others.” I shifted my gaze to Eren’s golden globes. The fiend held such fondness and appreciation in his eyes that it almost made my cheeks redden. “Like he said, he’s not stupid.”

Mikasa is quiet as her furry seemed to settle along with her tail. Though the quietness didn’t last long as she gave a sigh looking to Eren whose eyes were still on me. The fiend’s eyes pierced through me, still from the shock of my words I’d assume. To be honest I was surprised myself. I’ve only known Eren for a couple hours and I was already his mate and defending him like I knew everything about him. Hell was doing things to me, and I wasn’t sure if it was a good thing.

“I apologize, I let my anger get the best of me.” She spoke but I could tell there was something else wrong with the way her shoulders slumped. “Though it’s Erwin’s anger you should be worried about.” When the unfamiliar name left Mikasa’s lips Eren had tensed up, his eyes finally removing themselves from me and onto MIkasa.

“How does he already know?” The growling Eren was back, he even held me closer to him like someone was going to try and take me.

“Eren, you do realize we’ve been trying to break in here for hours right? Not even Erwin could over power the strong warding spells you put on the entrance.”

“I-I didn’t realize…” The fiend mumbled looking at the black grains with no interest. Confusion filled me once again, and this time I was tired of being out of the circle.

“Who’s Erwin?” There was a flash of white light as the room brightened, and no longer had its lurking look. I blinked at the brightness and suddenly I was standing in front of a man without a choice. He wore a full white suit that went along with his feathery white wings. He was also blonde with the most bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen. Looking me over he answered my question from before.

“That would be me.” I furrowed my brows as the instinct to step back filtered through my mind but nothing I did would get my limbs to move. The only thing that seemed to move was my silver pointed tail that was swishing around in agitation. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Eren fuming in the same sitting position as if I was still in his lap. It seemed that Eren was under the same lock up spell I was. My gaze snapped back over to the one who claimed was Erwin as he spoke once again. “Look at this mess,” The blond gestured to my bare thighs that was coated in Eren’s dried cum. “You poor soul, probably didn’t even realize what that fiend was doing to you.” I heard Eren growling in the background, making the instinct to snarl myself rise in my throat.

“I knew exactly what he was doing you bastard.” I snapped, baring my new sharp teeth without thought. Erwin rose a brow while crossing his arms, and making a show of fluffing up his giant wings. Eren’s growls grew louder at the display, and it seemed the instinct in me knew why, though it wasn’t enough to inform me as I was yet again left in confusion.

“Is that so?” One of his wings stretched out towards me, the tip of a feather ran along my cheek. Suddenly, a growl ripped through the air and I was shocked to find that it was coming from my own mouth. My tail thrashed wildly behind me, stabbing at the wing as my instincts began to make sense to me. Since Eren had claimed me as his mate, my mind and body want to fight against any and all touches that aren’t Eren’s. As well when someone does some courting displays, which I assume was what Erwin was doing by fluffing his wings. Within realizing all this, I noticed that Erwin holds a slight smirk on his face as his wing glides itself down my arm.

 _Fight. Fight._ **_Fight!_ **

“Release me!” I snarl as I feel something, I have no idea how to explain, rush through my whole body. Erwin jerks his wing away as I feel his magical hold on me vanish, and I soon slump to ground because of my weak legs from the earlier activities. I hold myself up with my hands as I pant for breath I don’t need. I notice a shining light so I look around me and see swirls of silver light, similar to Eren’s gold light. A figure moves in front of me and a snarl comes to my lips but halts once I realize that it is Eren. He has is back to me, tail fidgeting in rage as he growls at Erwin. In my oddly weakened state I shuffle my way closer to Eren and lean my head against his thigh. Closing my eyes I hear the fiend’s growls becoming softer as I feel his fingers run through my hair. I hear purring that seems to be coming from me and I have no idea how the hell I’m doing it or how to stop it.

“Erwin I can’t believe you right now. I understand you’re angry with me but you have no right to try and court my mate. No right!” Eren growled above me in furry, yet his hand was gentle in my hair. Opening my eyes once again, I look at Erwin who covers his face in a mask but I can see the surprise in his eyes. He’s not as good at hiding things as he thinks.

“Eren-” Erwin starts but is cut off by Eren’s fury fueled words.

“NO! You don’t get to defend yourself!” The anger pulsing through the fiends veins was overwhelming as it seemed to pump into my system as well. I could feel every bit of it, every moment that made him tick I felt it in my core. It was _exhilarating_. “Leave,” Eren finally growled with more calmness, but still stern. “You have no business here, you’re not the ruler of Hell. I am, so go back to your little castle in the clouds and learn your place.” Chills went down my spine at Eren’s threatening words, not from fear but excitement. The angel’s wings rose higher at the threat as he glowered at Eren.

“Fine, but once I get a reasonable explanation as to why you broke Heaven and Hell’s number one rule.” Erwin barked back, anger becoming noticeable in his tone. A wave of sleepiness hit me, causing me to slump further against Eren’s leg. Barely able to keep my eyes open from the sudden exhaustion, I whimpered out to Eren.

“Eren…” I mumble sleepily, trying to open my eyes. I could feel his gaze shift onto me without having to look at the other.

“Shh, my love. Go ahead and rest, I’ll be there when you wake up.” His voice was so soft and gentle now, unlike from before when he was threatening Erwin. I nod lazily and let my eyes fall shut, drifting into the warmth of darkness.

* * *

 

    I was pulled from my slumber because of an irritating itchiness on my back that seemed determined to stay. I began to shift but paused as I noticed the soft silk I was lying on that was also draped over my bare body. I let myself curl into it while a yawn left my lips as I brought a hand up to rub the sleep from my eyes. I jerked a bit as the itch felt more of like a pinch to my back. I huffed and tried to claw at my back but failed as my claws couldn’t quite reach the spot that desperately needed to be scratched. Slumping against the silk, I growled in frustration noticing my tail flickering underneath the sheet. I smirked to myself as an idea came to mind and put my full focus on controlling my tail. If I could just get my tail to run itself along my back then I could finally get rid of the awful pinching. Though this task was harder than it seemed as my tail continued to swish through the air as if it was mocking me. Baring my teeth I sat up and in my thoughts I demanded that it scratch my back. After a minute the tail seemed to finally listen and began moving towards me. I smirked again, but it was quickly wiped away as my tail suddenly jolted and smacked me right in the face. I sat there stunned but was pulled out of my dumbfoundment by an amused chuckle.

“Tails have a mind of their own.” Eren mused with a grin plastered to his lips. I could feel my face warming up in embarrassment as I looked at the other. The fiend was standing in the doorway of the large bedroom of the large bed I had been sleeping on. He gently closed the door behind him as he made his way over to the red faced me.

“How long have you been standing there?” I asked once he had sat on the edge of the bed closest to me.

“Right when you thought you had succeed in controlling your tail.” He informed me, leaning in close to me. I nodded and tried to rub the embarrassment off my face as I turned to look at Eren. He had a gentle smile on his face, raising his clawed hand and cupped the left side of my face. My eyes met his and I soon was lost in the golden sea of the irses. I took in a breath through my nose and the scent of honey coated ash filled my senses. I felt as if I was in a dream like state as I gazed into those captivating eyes, but all dreams come to an end. I squirmed losing the golden eye contact as the pinching in my back made itself present once again. Eren’s eyes flicker to my shoulder at my movement and tilted his head to the side. “My wings are doing the same, they’re eager to come out and dance in the skies.”

“Why won’t they just come out?” I asked. Eren moved his hand from my cheek and began gently scratching his claws against the spot I had so desperately tried to reach. I sighed in relief, leaning into his hand.

“Only the Beast can cope them out, which is what will happen if we mate again.”

“If?” I blink at him confused, wasn’t that the whole reason why I was in this bed? A frown came to his face as his gaze shifted away from me for a moment.

“Since I broke this rule, the victim I guess you could say gets the offer to go to Heaven and become an angle. This is so the tie between the mated pair is broken, and the victim can choose their mate in the future.” Eren explains, a pained expression coming to his face at his next words. “So the choice is yours, you can either stay here and we can complete our mating, or you can leave with Erwin and go to Heaven.”

“Well here obviously.” I tell him as if I was telling someone what I want to drink. I watch his eyes widen a fraction as shock filters throughout his face. “Why so shocked?” I ask, amused by the other’s expression.

“Well I’d imagine if someone had a chance to go to Heaven they’d take it without question.” Eren admits still stunned. I shrugged and gave the fiend one of my gentle smiles that I rarely gave anyone.

“It’s not so bad here, and also I did agree to be your mate. You haven’t given me a reason not to continue with our odd situation.” I observed Eren as his shocked facade began to crumble as a wide grin full of sharp teeth formed on his face. Suddenly, his hands were on me as he gently pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

“Thank you,” He breathed out, burying his face into the top of my head. “You’re the first being I’ve ever wanted to mate with. I don’t know what I would've done if you left me so soon.” Eren tells me bringing a slight smile to my face that I refuse to let him see.

“Touchy bastard.” I mumble but there was no annoyance in my voice. That made the fiend chuckle as he pulled away slightly.

“There’s one more thing you have to do.”

“And what’s that?” To answer my question a golden scroll appeared out of nowhere.

“You must sign this saying you agreed to stay in Hell and that you consent to being my mate.” Eren informed me and I nodded.

“Alright give me a pen.” I say holding my hand out. Eren cocks his head to the side with an amused smile.

“You don’t sign things like that here,” Eren chuckles while I put my hand down as a container full of a golden liquid appeared next to the floating scroll. “Instead you dip your tail in this and leave an imprint.”

“But I can’t control my tail.” I point out, raising a brow at the other. Eren just continued to smile as he responded to my statement.

“That’s the point of this type of signing, your tail knows whether or not you really want to say here, so it’ll sign it if that is true.”

“I’m not lying, I wouldn’t lie to you about this.” I tell Eren as I gaze intensely at him once again and don’t even notice my tail dipping into the shimmering, liquid gold. His smile softens as he lays a hand on my thigh gripping it protectively but gentle. Moving closer to me, I find myself moving this him as our noses touch in the middle. There’s just something about him that keeps making me seek him. Whether it’s his voice, smell, touch, or his fucking glorious cock I want it all at every moment since I got here. Just as my lips brush against his I catch something in the corner of my eye. Regretfully glancing over, I find that my tail has gracefully written my name in gold onto the scroll. Then the scroll curls in on itself and vanishes along with the golden ink, leaving all my attention for Eren. When looking back at Eren I’m surprised with the expression he holds so fiercely. He’s grinning but this time it's different, the grin holds a hunger and lustfulness that I’ve never seen. And to be honest it scared me a bit to see that look on Eren’s, usual, gentle face. “Eren?” I whisper carefully, not sure whether to look forward to or dread what happens next.

“Eren’s not here at the moment lovely.” The being growls softly, grinning a bit wider to reveal more sharp teeth than usual. I swallow thickly as I feel the hand on my thigh squeeze tighter, making me realize how close I was to this...other Eren.

“Then who am I talking to?”

“Whom Eren refers to as the _Beast_.” When that last word left the others mouth I suddenly jolted forward into him as my wings pushed against their barrier. My back trembles as my face was buried into the Beast’s collarbone. He hummed, running a hand along my back feeling the wings shift underneath the skin. “They’re such eager beings.” He mused, lightly digging his claws into my back. I gasped at the oddly pleasing shiver that racked through me and arched my back without thought.

“W-What are you going to do to me?” I whimper out as he continues to move his claws skillfully along my shoulder blades. A deep chuckle left his throat as he pushed me back, angling my face with a hand on my chin. His eyes pierced mine with barely a slit of pupil starting back at me.

“I’m going to wreck you,” The Beast growled digging his claws into my skin but not enough to break it. “Even when your wings sprout from your back I’m still going to continue to have my way with you, because who knows when I’ll get another chance.” He continued, licking his lips hungrily. I’m sure my eyes were wide as saucers as my inner thoughts screamed for me to run but my instincts melted at the words wanting exactly that. “Don’t fret newborn, I won’t hurt you. To others it’s seem so but your body craves this roughness, your appendage seems to be enough proof of that.” I glance down to see that he was correct, my cock was standing proudly against my stomach twitching as he also gazed at it. Warmth surfaced to my cheeks as I glanced away biting my bottom lip. Suddenly, my face was jerked towards the other as he growled a demand at me. “Don’t look away from me, ever. Being a newborn you probably don’t know that’s a sign of disrespect and disobedience, so I’ll forgive you this one time. But if it happens again I won’t be so forgiving, understood?” The Beast’s order couldn’t help but make my blood boil. He has no right to order me around. I don’t care if I’m a fucking newborn, I will not me ordered. I yank his hands off my face, digging my claws into his wrists as I bared my teeth at him.

“I don’t take orders from anyone.” I growled, my tail jerking around behind me from my rage. The Beast wrenched his wrists from my hands as his expression molded into something seething in rage and lust. I felt my pointed ears twitch as the sound of bone cracking rang through the room. I watched the other as something big and black sprung from his back, extending past both sides of the bed. The gruesome sound faded away as the leathery wings folded against the others back. A smirk came upon this other Eren’s lips while he stalked towards me. He grabbed onto my calf and pulled me towards him making me fall back onto the bed before hovering over me.

“You’re perfect,” He purred tracing my jawline with his claw. “Don’t even take orders from a monster like me, that makes you exactly what we’ve been looking for.” The Beast hummed, forcing himself in between my thighs and ground his throbbing cock against mine. Gasping, my back arched off the bed making our chests’ touch.

“Y-You were testing me?” The words stumble from my mouth, pleasure still coursing through me because of the gentle grinding the Beast was doing. The Beast’s smirk widened as he hummed dipping his head down so his lips were against my ear.

“Yes, we’ve never wanted an easily submissive mate.” He whispers giving my earlobe a nip. “They’re too boring.” Out of nowhere, I feel a thick substance trailing across my hole making me whimper. “Now, shall we get started?”

“Please,” I whisper. I was so hot, and with his body against mine made me even hotter. As well as harder than a fucking rock. The Beast gave an approving growl as he pushed the arrow of his tail in with ease. My whole body jolted at the feeling of being filled again, but it still craved for something bigger. “More.” I choked out gripping the bed sheets.

“Still so stretched out for me, I believe we can skip the foreplay.” He grinned above me as he shot more of that lubricant into me before slipping his tail out. My body rang with excitement as the Beast forced me onto my hands and knees, lining up his pierced cock. He grabbed my horns making me arch my back, forcing my hips higher as he breached me. I keened as he wasted no time in thrusting himself all the way in. Finally I was as full as my body craved to be as deep moan left me. The beast growled above me, pulling his hips back and began thrusting rapidly into my hole. I felt like I was holding onto dear life as I never got a break from his pounding. Constant moans and cries left my lips as he had found my prostate instantly and continued to hit it. My cock bounced underneath me, leaking with precum almost about to burst. The Beast’s harsh pants became harder as his cock twitched inside me about to burst as well.

Suddenly, my back became burning hot as I once again heard the sound of cracking bones, but this time it was coming from me. I gasped as I could feel my wings pressing even harder against the barrier of skin they so desperately wanted to escape. The Beast must of took notice of this as he pressed me into the bed and pounded into me at a harsh but pleasurable pace. And I just couldn’t hold back anymore as my orgasm crashed into me at the same exact time my wings sprung from my back. I felt them stretch out as I screamed through my orgasm collapsing forward. The Beast howled above me as his seed was shot into me before the darkness took over and I blacked out.

* * *

 

Once again I was pulled out of sleep, but this time by the hand that was caressing my face so gently. Peeking my eyes open I was met with those beautiful golden orbs that would take my breath away if I still had the need to breathe. He smiled at me softly, moving my bangs out of eyes.

“Eren?” I mumble, trying to blink the sleep from my eyes.

“Yeah it’s me my mate, the Beast is resting himself after his long night.” Eren mused, continuing to run his hands along my body.

“Long night? We only fucked once and then I blacked out.” The fiend chuckled a bit.

“When you blacked out that was because your inner animal came out. It’s similar to the Beast, so our animal selves fucked the night away. That’s why it’s such a mess in here now.” I rose a brow and sat up slightly and looked around the very wreaked room.  
    “Damn,” I mumbled, but then jumped as I felt leathery skin against my back. I peeked behind me to see black, bat-like wings sprouting from my back.

“They’re beautiful.” Eren tells me as I look back at him.

“So are yours.” I admit gazing at the brunets own set of wings. He grins and pulls me into his arms, latching himself onto me. Tucking my head under his chin, Eren speaks up.

“Thank you, Levi.”

“For what?” I ask confused.

“For what? For Hell’s sake, you mated with me even though you had a chance to go to Heaven. Had to deal with the animal in me all on your own. Others would’ve ran as soon as they got the chance, so thank you so much for not running.” He explains to me, causing a small smile to come to my face.

“I’m not like others Eren, if I ran all the time I wouldn’t be here with you at the moment.” I tell him.

“Are you saying dying was a good thing?” He laughs, holding me closer as I rolled my eyes in amusement.

“Yes, because the darkness when I was alive was cold but this darkness is rather,” I looked up at Eren and pulled his lips to mine whispering. _“Warm.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave some feedback it's very appreciated!
> 
> Instagrams: (cosplay) wolfish.160 & (art) wolfish.draws  
> Tumblr/Amino: wolfish160


End file.
